The darkness
by thevampirediarieslova
Summary: Elena gets brutally raped by two strangers, but she's afraid to tell Damon.. rated M for rape,strong language and also violence in later chapters. D/E Don't read if you think you aren't old enough thanks love you all! xx
1. the attack

Elena waved her goodbyes as she headed home from her high school party, she was wearing a pretty blue knee length dress that shimmered in the cresent moonlight. Damon hadn't come, even after she'd pleaded him and even tried to persuade him with the promise of all night sex.. she really thought that he'd give in to that one.. They'd only been dating for a few months now; after stephan left with klaus, but it felt like an eternity.

It was getting darker and darker as elena walked along the dark, empty streets of the town, she wasn't afraid though, the boarding house was only 5 minuets away now. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, still walking, she took a tiny peak over her shoulder to see two figures heading her way. She looked forward, trying to reassure herself ' it's nothing' she told herself, ' they wont hurt me' The footsteps grew faster behind her and her walk turned into a desperate sprint, she ra as fast as her heels would carry her but the men were faster.

A large hand clamped on her mouth, making her unable to scream, while the other dragged her into the forest, just over the road. She struggled against the grasps of the men, but they wouldn't budge, finally, the large hand moved from her mouth and clamped her to the floor, she saw her kidnappers, she didn't recognise them, they looked about the same age as her...Her heart was beating unsteadily and fast, the men saw her fear and laughed elena's eyes filled with tears _what do you both want?_ she cried. They looked at eachother and chuckled, the tall one spoke, his voice grim and low_ why my dear, we want you ofcourse._ Elena had guessed this ofcourse and she wanted to scream out she called out for help before the other man shouted in her face _scream again, make any noises, and we will make sure that your body is never found._!

Elena kept quiet and tried to keep the silent sobs to herself as the men undressed her. their hands roughly traced all over her body, she shivered. She heard one of the men's trousers fall to the ground, she squealed and squinted her eyes shut, as tight as possible, maybe it wouldn't hurt as much if she didn't look? She was wrong, elena cried out in pain as the first man had her.. that's all she could remember, she blacked out, trying to convince herself it wasnt real, trying to convince her self that this man wasn't taking the one thing she'd wanted to give to damon...

Elena awoke in the forest, she looked around, the men had gone her heart was frantically thudding in her chest. Her whole body ached, especially in her inner thigh, it was bleeding, she tried not to cry she looked at her body, there were bruises where the men had grabbed her, and cuts, her hair was in knots and her make up was all smudged down her face. She trembled up, quivering, her body aching in pain, she slowly made her way to the boarding house with her arms wrapped around her waist ' everything's fine' she told herself.

She reached the door, naked and sobbing, damon opened the door with a smile which soon disappeared, he stared at her naked body and gasped _WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED?!_ elena heard the worry in his voice, she sobbed again running into his hold, she cried into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, she finally found the words _I,I i w,a,aas r,rappedd..._ Damon held her closer, outraged that someone had done this to his elena, and also feeling her pain, a few tears fell from his eyes _im going to fucking kill him.._

__**What did you guys think? Do you have any ideas for the next chapter? thankyou for reading , love you all.. lucy xx **


	2. our night alone

Elena held onto him tighter _no, p,please don't leave me damon, i need you_ How could damon argue with that? He sighed and held onto her for an extra minuet _hey_ he said lifting a strand of hair from her face _i'm not gonna leave you tonight, but those bastards will get whats coming to them elena _she nodded, she wanted them dead, another small tear fell from her bruised eye as she remembered some of the tortures things they had done to her.

Damon lifted her bruised and wrecked body onto the couch and wrapped her in a blanket _elena, could you tell me some of the things they'd done to you? it might help.. getting your feelings out?_ Elena nodded and breathed in a breath of fresh air, some of which smelt like damon.. elena half smiled, she loved his smell, she felt to safe with took a breath and took damon's hand, looking into his eyes _they.. took me into the forest, a, and they pinned me down, hit me, bit me, scratched me.. _elena's voice crumbled, damon's heart sank, she continued after trying to swallow the lump in her throat _they forced themselves inside me.. i thought, that i,if i closed my eyes, not seeing them, then it wouldn't hurt, but i was wrong it was horrible.. damon _Damon tryed to keep the tears in.

_hey _he murmered, brushing a strand of hair from her face, she loved it when he did that, and he knew it, right now he would to anything to cheer her up she looked at him_ and they took the one thing from me that i was going to give to you._ His eyebrows moved closer together _no, elena, it doesnt count.. you were raped, attacked, your still a virgin in my books...__ he winked and she smiled. elena couldn't help but smile back. Elena, i can make you heal faster..if you want..its your choice, i just dont want you to be hurting.._ elena looked up to him as she thought, she was in agony, taking his blood seemed like the best option at the minuet, elena nodded and damon looked int her eyes.

He bit into his wrist, drawing blood as elena sucked it up, she started feeling better already. She moved away, wiping the blood from her mouth to see damon, his eyes wide, he gasped elena was alarmed by his expression _what..damon?_ He smiled a wide smile and gestured for her to walk to the mirror_ look_. elena cautiously walked to the mirror to see her body completely new, it was like it was before she left for the party, except no felt her skin, it felt fine.. like nothing had even happened, all of the pain had gone, she felt as good as new. It was as if she'd never been raped, her lips werent swollen, and the growing limp on her eye had vanished.

She ran to damon and he swung her round in the air as they embraced _my beautiful elena_ he whispered as he admired her perfect body, he put her down slowly and took her hand _come with me, there's something i want to show you.._ elena smiled and they headed upstairs to damon's room. they walked and eventually reached his room, elena gasped as she slowly walked in _wow_ she said in a breath. The room was lit by small white and red candles, the bed was covered in rose petals, and there was a faint sound of romantic music in the background. Elena lay on the bed and damon quickly followed _i made the room up for you, you said this was how you wanted it to be.._ elena smiled _its perfect_ She wanted him so badly, but she was worried in-case it would hurt again, she turned to face him _damon?_

He looked into he deep brown eyes, it was like he was connecting with her soul _yes princess_ elena wanted him even more now _i want you damon, but I'm afraid_ she looked down almost embarrassed, he looked at her and pulled her head up gently and whispered _afraid of what sweetheart?_ She sighed _i'm afraid of it hurting again.._ He almost looked shocked _elena..i would never hurt you, the only readon that it hurt for you with those men was because you were a virgin.. and you werent aroused.._ elena amost giggled at the word, she felt like she was in bio again learning sex-ed with . _you needed to want it elena, to be so aroused that you were begging for it.._ elena sank into his words, feeling herself wanting it more and more. she couldnt help herself now, she ripped the buttons of his shirt open and kissed him..

**okay! so the next chapter will include a sex scene, but i'm wondering.. do you want me to write loads and go into detail on the sex scene, or focus on damon finding the men? leave a comment! love you all mwahh :-* lucy xx**


	3. our first time

Damon kissed her slowly and gently,"our first time huh?" He mumbled in between the kisses. Elena rocked his body back and forth, wrapping her legs around his waist," only with you damon" He chuckled, he'd done this with countless women in the past, so he'd think that he was a pro at this, but it felt like the first time, his cold, still heart felt like it was a cage, holding 100's of butterflys in. Elena was nervous too, she'd learnt about it all in sex-ed, but this was the real thing, with damon salvatore, the devil with a heart. Elena was practically relying on damon to help her through this.. Damon rolled them over, covering them with the blankets as their long, passionate kiss continued. Elena was already naked, but damon's black trousers still remained on," thats not fair." she laughed, pushing him away slightly, breathless. Damon frowned," what princess?" Princess elena thought, oh god, here come the butterfly's again..,"here i am, naked, and you still have your pants on!" She giggled, not having the faintest idea how to be seductive, damon chuckled," and a beautiful naked body you do have i must say.." he began, sliding his pants and boxers off," infact, i think i should give it a once over.." Elena sighed and closed her eyes, smiling as damon kissed down her neck.

His lips felt like magic on her skin, her body tingled, she started to feel things that she'd never felt before. Damon kissed across her chest, elena shuddered, and wanted more and more. Damon kissed down her stomach, before quickly looking up, his big blue eyes sparlking in the candle light," you okay princess?" Elena looked at him and smiled, nodding," what are you gonna do now?" She blushed after her words, she didn't mean to say them, but she _was_ immensely curious... Damon smiled a damon like smile and winked," your just going to have to wait and see.." He put his head back down and elena closed her eyes, expecting the unexected, when suddenly she felt his tounge in her lower region, she gasped," oh, damon.." It felt amazing, he worked his mouth faster, elena had to hold onto the bed sheets to keep herself from falling off the bed in pleasure, she tried to keep still for him, but he couldn't, her body almost vibrated with sheer pleasure, his mouth was magic. She could feel it coming, she leant forward and grasped damon's head as she came. her whole body felt as if it had exploded, damon moved back up to her, she was still panting, he chuclked, and climbed on top of her, the blanket, only just draping over his smooth back," you ready?" his voice was soft, full of passon.

Elena kissed him before she nodded and took a breath," i'm ready." Damon smiled and very slowly slid inside her, elena gasped out in pain as he went deeper and deeper he looked down to her,"do you want to stop princess..i mean if your not ready..?" his voice was soft and gentle, elena felt perfectly safe with him. She shook her head, no she wanted this, was finally going to loose her virginity to damon. He kissed her head and went deeper, pulling himself out slightly each time, for elena, the pain was hardly there anymore, she began to groan and grasp onto damon's back, he smiled," feeling better now?" His voice made elena want it even more, She closed her eyes, she felt something coming," faster" she panted out. Damon did exactly what she asked and thrust faster and faster," dammmon.." elena panted out," im..gonna..im gonna.." But she couldnt finish, she was already there, fireworks exploded between her eyelids, she grasped onto damon, scratching his back as her orgasm raged on," mm..elena.." Damon finally said as elena began to come down from her orgasm; still panting, her eyes closed shut. She finally let go of him and he slid out of her, he landed next to her, she opened her eyes.

" wow" damon huffed, tired and satisfied. Elena smiled and hugged his naked body, snuggling into his chest," that was amazing damon, i'm so glad that was our first time, the bed sheet was half way across the room now, but neither one of them minded.. Suddenly, a book was thrown across the room, nearly hitting elena's head, damon sprang out of bed defensively, leaved elena, naked on the bed, " rebekah walked in," whell i don't mean to interrupt, but klaus sent me here to fetch the lovely elena..now, come elena, we dont have much time" Her voice was nasty, cruel. Damon took a step in front of her," now blondie, you and i both know that's not gonna happen, so why don't you just leave before i rip your head off" There was a whole new dimension on anger in damon's voice, it was like he wanted to get rid of rebekah, but not scare elena. Rebekah stepped around damon, trying to look as if she were admiring him in some sick, twisted 's caught damon off guard because she stabbed him with a vervain needle, before grasping elena, and making a quick exit. All damon could do was watch in horror while his girlfriend had been taken..His anger turned into desperation, he needed to find elena.

**So i know this one's short, and im really really sorry this one took aaaaggggesss, but its here now and i can promise that i will be updating daily ;-) yaay haha so anyway, have you guys got any ideas of what to add in the next chapter? what do you want to happen? i will be writing baised on your comments so comment soon! love you all as always! mwaah :-* lucy xx**


	4. changes

**Okay so heres chapter 4, it takes loads of twists and turns, i hope you all like! comment on new ideas for chapter 51 Love you all, lucyxx**

**have a good read...**

* * *

Damon staggered up, looking around, his eye frantic, He pulled out the sharp needle that was plunged into his bare back with a had to find elena.. he took a step forward, trying to think of where they would have gone,' she'd want me to find them easily, that's all part of her game' he thought, he launched out the window and ran as fats as his inhuman speed could carry him to the Michaelson residence. His anger was seething through his body, with one hard thrust, the wooden door disappeared from sight, his voice reached a new level of anger as he shouted into the house," REBEKAH!? you little bitch! Give me elena back now and i'll consider killing you fast." He tried to take a step in, but..damn! he wasn't invited! He was about to call again when rebekah strolled into sight, smiling at damon," and what do i owe the pleasure damon?" Her voice was teasing, damon's fists clenched together," where is she?" He snarled through his teeth.

Rebekah leaned casually against the wall,"who?... oh elena.. whell you can see her, but i'm afraid she's a little tied up right now.. i'll go and get her for you." She strolled off and left damon at the doorstep, he couldn't beleive he couldn't do anything.. his heart strolled in a moment later with elena, her arms were tied behind her back and her feet were roped together. Bruises were scattered around her body and her clothes were ripped. elena's eyes dragged themselves open to look at him," damon?" she croaked. Rebekah pulled on the ropes, forcing elena's knees to buckle," aahhh!" he hit his hands against the door frame, causing fragments to fall.

"Give her back to me!" he howled with anger. Rebekah simply laughed at damons stress," Now damon, it wouldn't be any fun if you saved _poor _elena, now would it?" She made Elena sound like he could handle herself against an original vampire like rebekah. Damon could see the fear in elenas eyes, the one place she couldnt hide it from tried to give a reassuring smile to damon, but damon could see through her, she was weak; nearly dead infact. Rebekah smiled and tugged on the ropes holding elena, like she was a dog or something,elena cried out in pain, the sound of her skin burning around the ropes only made damo's lifeless heart skip a dead beat.

"Come on now elena, we have a whole day of torturing to get on with, oh i'm going to enjoy this.." she mused darkly, staring at elena, her eyes drowned in revenge. She then looked at Damon,"Well it was nice seeing you damon, but me and elena have some fun to get on with, bye,bye" Before damon could attempt to rip her neck off, she slammed the door. Damon stood at the door for a minuet, hopelessly trying to think of a plan to save elena. But there was nothing, he couldn't get in, suddenly he heard a pearcing scream echo from the center of the house, but it wasn't elena's.. it was rebekah's. Damon listened more, there was no more noise from rebekah, no heartbeat from elena. Had elena killed rebekah? How could she? she was so weak..almost dead..

Elena then suddenly came to the door, a look or crazy in her big, brown eyes. And blood all around her face, she hugged damon tightly, too tight, she nearly crushed him, damon grunted,"Um, elena, mind telling me what's wrong?" His voice was urgent but cautious at the same time. Elena chuckled, her eyes wandering to damon's," Rebekah fed me her blood, before you came, then killed me, i was so weak by the time you came that i needed blood, and fast, good thing rebekah left a blood bag on the counter, gave me enough energy to kill her in one blow..." She sounded quite satisfied with herself, and damon had to admit, he was aswell.. but now elena was a vampire, a shock to the system or what?

He brushed a strand of hair from elena's face, she closed her eyes and smiled," I'm sorry.." she began. damon almost gasped"1 why are you sorry?" Elena looked down,"oh,i um, it just sounds like something she'd.. i mean..i'd say to you, anyway, lets get back home." Elena rushed to damon's car. Damon was a little suspicious, but he just figured that being a vampire was messing with her emotions a little, he let it go. The car ride home was silent, elena was painting her nails.. which was very out of charactor for her. She's never been this vein before, the car mirror might aswell been down all the time for all the times she'd pulled it down and gazed at herself too.

By the end of the car ride damon couldn't take anymore, he slammed the door shut and confronted elena," why are you acting so weird? I mean yeah, you are a vampire now, but... that's just it, you shouldn't be so calm right now, you should be experiencing the blood lust and,and..." Elena silenced damons words with a kiss, damon gave into it after a while, he needed to relax. He picked elena up and carried them to his bed and kissed all down her neck,she moaned out loud,"oh,damon...fuck me." Her voice was soft and flirtatious, damon pulled away almost immediately,"what?" Did she just say that? there was something very wrong going on here. She sat up and ran her finger down her body, pulling her panties down as she went, damon had to keep his stance, he couldnt give in just yet, he needed to know why she was acting so weird.

"Elena, why are you being like this? what's wrong?" his voice was a little shaky. Elena smirked and climbed off the bed to whisper in damon's ear," well, atleast i had you fooled for a while.." Damon didnt understand, he pushed her away, with so much force that she hit the wall and smashed the bricks to peices."Katherine?" Damon asked, in pure shock. Elena headed towards him, strolling,"nope, try again." she giggled. Damon didnt say anything, he kept his expression blank. Elena pouted," huh, you're no fun at all, okay..i'll drop you a little hint, im an original." she leaned against the wall gingerly, pulling the sexiest pose she could. Damon gasped," Rebekah.." he said her name, not as a question, but as an answear, a really bad answear.

She nodded, heading toward him, swaying her hips as she walked," And that means that i can still compell you..hmm, just think of all the fun we can have.." He was about to look away from her gaze, when she grabbed his face," you wont try and fight me, you'll do exactly as i say.." Damon followed her command and nodded. She clapped her hands in ecitement,"good, now hop on the bed and make love to me... and dont be soft and be gentle." Damon followed through on her command and carried her to the bed.

It was about an hour or two when they'd finished, elena, huffed," Well damon, i must say, you really did do a good job.." She smiled. Damon simply nodded. Elena groaned; rolling her eyes," you really are no fun are you? Hmph, what eles can we do to ruin your perfect little relationship with elena...ah i know.." She rubbed her hands together evilly before saying a few words under her breath and falling to the ground. Damon blinked twice and looked around,"Elena?" He questioned. Elena groaned, and picked herself up from the floor," damon? " She croaked. Damon leaped down to her," elena, is that you?" He was cautious. Elena stood to her feet,2 why do i feel..so..? I'm so hungry!" she almost growled. Damon almost sighed in releif.


	5. loosing yourself

**Hey guys, so i originally finished this story, but i was reading it and i just have to continue it! , so here we go, the new chapter , as always, love you all loads and loads - lucy xoxo**

* * *

"You would not believe the day i've had..." Damon huffed in emotional exhaustion. Elena stared at him with wild, yet confused eyes, she didnt ask anything, but her question was clear. Damon shook his shoulders and slouched," it was rebekah, she got into my damn head" Damon's eyes dropped to the floor.

Elena tried to be sympathetic for her poor damon, but she couldnt ignore the burning sensation building inside her body. She needed food, no, not food, blood, she needed blood! A blood thirsty growl escaped her lips without warning, did she just make that noise? Damon seemed just as surprised by elena's growl as she was, he placed his hand lightly on top of hers, trying to reasure her," y,your a vampire?" It was meant to be a question, but damon said it almost as if it were a statement.

Elena's eyes searched the room, then back to damon," you need to help me, damon" she whimpered through the last breath that he drew. Elena had realised that humans were near, she couldn't breathe the scent in, it would destroy her, she could snap. Damon lifted her head up to his," come on, we'll hunt." There was a certain way about how damon spoke that made elena excited, she could feel the adrenaline rushing through her body, and before she knew it, she was on her feet and heading outside towards the delicious scent that consumed her senses.

She completley blacked out, she wasn't herself right now, all she could think about was blood, and getting to it, she was so drawn into finding the blood that she hadn't realised that she was prowling outside her house, waiting for the human to come into sight so she could strike. Damon was by her side in a flash, trying to pull her back, but elena was stronger right now, she fought damon's tugs and pulls and pounced through her bedroom window, effectivley releasing herself from damon's grasp with ease.

The smell grew stronger and stronger, she couldn't help but pull herself towards it, the smell was bekoning her to come closer, to drink, elena wasn't going to resist, she was at jeremy's door. She scanned the room to see jeremy sat at his desk drawing. She took a step in, jeremy heard elena and stood up,"elena?" he asked, an innocent smile growing on his lips," where have you been? iv'e been worried." he smiled again. Elena had no idea that she was about to attack her brother, or anyone, all she saw was a body full of blood just waiting to be drank.

Elena was silent; veins grew under her eyes as she positioned herself to strike. Before she leaped, a strong hand clamped around her arm, damon. She turned around, and another hiss escaped her lips. Jeremy threw himself onto the corner of his bed in fear and confusion; trying to get away from the thing that he thought was his sister. Damon's soothing voice brought elena back from the frenzy," elena, it's me, Damon, that's jeremy, don't kill him." he soothed. It was then that the blackness infront of elena's eyes began to fade away and she saw damon. She slowly looked around the room, to see jeremy, trembling on the bed in fear.

Elena gasped as she realised what she had done, her head began to thump and bang, she felt her body become weak, her vision blurry, she fell to the ground.

* * *

**so here's the new chapter! I just couldnt end this story yet :) what did you all think, new ideas for the new chapter? :) LOVE YOU ALL! lucy xoxo**


End file.
